Mobile Suit Gundam 00: Gundam Games
by TimX7
Summary: It is the year 2462 A.D., a hundred and fifty years after Celestial Being made it's presence known. Now it's no more and the Earth is abandoned and used as a arena for a mobile suit games to the death.


I don't own Mobile Suit Gundam. I only own the characters and original mobile suits. I also don't The Hunger Games trilogy, to which this story is inspired from.

**Title: Mobile Suit Gundam 00: Gundam Games**

**Author: GX7**

**Summary: It is the year 2462 A.D., a hundred and fifty years after Celetial Being made it's prescence known. Now it's no more and the Earth is abandoned and used as a arena for a mobile suit games to the death.**

**Author's Note: You all remember my story Post Apocalypse Gundam Omega, right? Well now after all of this time and reading the first two books in the Hunger Games trilogy. Plus starting the third and final book of the said trilogy. I've made the tough decision of redoing it. At least this time it will be longer than the fifteen chapters I originally planned for the first incarnation.**

_In the year 2412 A.D., as the Earth Federation dissolved itself, Celetial Being too, and the Earth being abandoned for thirteen space colonies still orbiting the Earth. War was ending, but that same year a new government rose out of the ashes of the Earth Federation, the Imperial Union of Colonies. They had one way to keep the thirteen colonies in line, to force the colonies to send their children between ages twelve and eighteen into a gladiatorial style games with mobile suits. The Galdiator Games continue to this day, in the year 2462. Every twenty-five years the Games take on special rules for the Quarter Games, where one special rule is announced before the tribute pilots are reaped in the Reaping Ceremony. But the rest of the rules stay the same mobile suits fight to the death on Earth, till only one pilot remains. This year will be the most gruesome of them all..._

**Colony 7: Tim Lansing's POV**

I tie a red tie around my neck and check if my short violet hair looks okay. It doesn and I put my pair of glasses on my nose, the lens magnifying my violet eyes. Today is the Reaping Ceremony for the Quarter Games, the 50th Gladiatorial Games. As I make the final checks in the mirror, my father comes into my room. He sighs as he looks at me.

"One more year to go and you'll be free of these cursed Games once and for all." he said.

"Then I have to worry about my children being reaped into the Games." I say. I don't like it either, I just wish the Empire wouldn't be so cruel and oppressive, but that wish will never be granted. We leave the family estate, a mansion that my dad helped buy because of the money he has saved from his medical practice. We do live in the colony that supplies lumber to the other colonies and the Capitol Colony after all.

**Colony 7: Alexandria Superiore's POV**

My sister, Sagittaria and I, get into the limp and drive down to the Central Hall. The place my father works as Governor of Colony 7. Every year we attend the Reaping Ceremony. Every year we hear the same old motto of the Gladiator Games: May the odds be EVER in your favor! Sounds like something stolen from a young adult science fiction book, in fact in today's advanced world, science fiction is a thing of the past. We're always developing the stuff that sci-fi has been deemed as the stuff of stories or myths. Like mobile suits, ages ago nobody was able to even develop a proper mobile suit, or even Haro units for that matter.

The drive to the Hall is shorter than one would expect, then again my family does live one block away from Central Hall. We enter and take our reserved places, a chair in the sixteen year old section for me, a seat in the twelve year olds for Sagi, and my father next to the representive from the Capitol Colony, Julia I think her name is. The empty seat between my father and Julia, belongs to our sole surviving victor, Amanda Noriega. Just as Julia is about to begin, the blonde twenty-five year old victor, steps on the stage and takes her seat in her usual drunken state. If this is what happens to all victors, then I don't want that kind of life. Living a life of luxary, while drinking your life away to hold off the PTSD you're suffering from, after killing your fellow peers in mobile suits.

"Ladies first!" Julia says, and she draws two names. "First is Amber Broslow and second is... Sagittaria Superiore!"

No... It can't be... Anybody but my sister... I stand up with a determination that nobody thought I had...

"I volunteer! I volunteer as a pilot in Amber's place!"

**Opening Song: Two-Mix – Just Communication**

Amber goes back to her seat in the fourteen year old section of the Colony Council meeting room. I walk up and stand next to Sagi, who glares at me with respect and sorrow, I look down at her.

"I'm going to make sure you come home alive." I say. "I'm going to ensure you win the Quarter Games."

Just then Amanda stood up and said "I like her! She's either crazy or stupid!"

Then she falls back into her chair, and is taken to the medical station across the hall, which is set up in case people have heart attacks or faint when they hear their child's name. My father looks like he's next on the visitors list to the medical station, as he is breathing heavily, seeing as how his only two children are being sent to their deaths.

"Gentlemen next!" Julia draws two names from the boy's lottery drum and walked back to the podium.

"First is Phoenix Arbitor and second is Timothy Lansing!" She says. I look out to the back of the hall, Ranold Lansing, a family friend faints and is immediately taken to the medical station. Looks like he can't contain his heartbreak like my father can. Now my best friend is going down to Earth with me.

"Volunteers?" Julia asked but nobody steps up to take Tim or Phoenix's place, nor Sagi's place. Only thing everybody does is put their left midel fingers to their mouths and point them to us. Everybody on Colony 7 knows that hand gesture, it's the gesture of respect and honor. It's only used at funerals in the colony to show respect and honor to the dead. Even if the Empire has no respect for the dead. Their undertakers merely has the casket of our dead tributes or other dead dropped into the burial plot, then buried. They don't even bother to say a few words of respect for the deceased, only my father does that. He has to attend every funeral anyway. After the salute to us... We're escorted to the visitation rooms for our last visits from family.

**Tim Lansing's POV**

My father is released from the station, and he is the first to visit.

"What can I say?" he says. "I was hoping you wouldn't get chosen. We had one more year to go, until you went to medical school. Now you're risking everything I've taught you."

I sigh... "I know dad, but I will win if it means coming home to become the doctor that you wanted me to be."

"If you don't want to become a doctor like me, then you don't have to..." He grabs me by the shoulders and stare into my eyes. "I only gave you the training to have a goal in life, if you have a different goal, then you follow it to the bitter end."

Once his time was up, he left and my sister and mother visited me...

**Alexandria Superiore's POV**

My sister and I were seperated. My mother visisted me first, as my father visited Sagi first. When it was his turn to visit me, he broke down into tears and hugged me. As if he knew that it was my last time seeing him ever again.

"You know don't you...?" I ask.

"I know you want to protect Sagi, please get her home Alex." he replies. "I know you will die, but you must know this is how it's going to end. This is a sacrifice you have to make."

"I know dad... I know..."

All four of us are escorted onto the shuttle and sent to the Capitol Colony...

We all sit at the dinner table in the dining area of the shuttle, Amanda sits at the head of the table, taking a drink from her glass of wine. Julia is taking different shuttle to the Capitol, and she will rejoin us when we arrive. So it's only us five on a five hour journey to the Capitol Colony. Sagi sits next to me and across from me is Tim, who is barely eating his prime rib, garlic mashed potatos and green beans.

"Upset that you were chosen?" I ask him. He shakes his head no and replies.

"I'm worried about dying on that god forsaken planet, and failing the expectations of my dad. He wants me to come back to Colony 7 and realize my goals in life."

"Oh..." I end the conversation right there. There was nothing I can say right now.

Amanda and us hear a bell ringing, and Amanda stands up while wiping her mouth her cloth napkin.

"It's time for us to watch the recap of the Reaping Ceremony." she says, and we all leave the dining room and go up to the recreation room.

**Ending Song: Nami Tamaki – Reason**

**Next Chapter: The tribute pilots arrive at the Capitol Colony. Where they are involved with an opening ceremonial parade in their honor. Alexandria and Sagi become friends with the tribute pilots of Colony 11 at the start of the training.**

**Author's Comment: Chapters one through five will be short, as it will only involve the preparations for the Gladiator Games. Then the Gundams will come into play and the chapters may just be even longer, but in some cases there will be short chapters. As I plan to make this a fifty chapter story.**


End file.
